The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetic and reconstructive surgery. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a homograft implant and method of making and using the same.
Reconstructive and cosmetic surgery has become quite common in recent years. Many people, dissatisfied with their appearance, have turned to cosmetic surgeons to make them more attractive. For cosmetic surgery of the reconstructive type, wherein it is sought to change the underlying bony structure, such as in the nose, a procedure known as grafting is commonly used. In general, grafting entails the implantation of skin or other tissue, from a different site or source, to replace or repair damaged or undesirable bodily structures. If the tissue is removed from one area of the patient's body and implanted elsewhere, the procedure is known as an autograft.
For the nasal area, autograft tissue is usually in the form of cartilage, taken from an area of the nasal septum or from the ear. Not uncommonly, a single layer of cartilage may be sufficient to fill the desired area. If, however, a single layer is insufficient, the cartilage may be carved, and built up to the desired thickness by suturing layers of cartilage tissue together. A major disadvantage of an autograft procedure is that it requires more than one surgical operation. In addition, if the cartilage is taken from the ear, it is substantially thicker than that in the nose. Thus, additional carving must be done to the cartilage prior to implantation. Further, the cartilage in the ear or other area from which it was removed does not regenerate itself. The implant also does not regenerate itself. Moreover, besides the difficulty of working with human cartilage, the sculpted autograph formed from the cartilage may become warped over a period of time, necessitating revision surgery. However, because the tissue is autologous, connective tissue cells will gradually form new intercellular substances which attach the graft in place.
As an alternative, many synthetic materials have been proposed for surgical implantation. These synthetic materials come in various sizes and thicknesses, and may be readily formed into the desired shape. While the synthetic material is readily available and negates the need for multiple operations, connective tissue does not readily attach to the material. This is due to the fact that many of the synthetic materials suitable for use in reconstructive surgery are non-porous or semi-porous and thus cannot become integral with the body. Thus, over a period of time, the body begins to reject the implant and the implanted part is extruded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reconstructive surgical implant which alleviates the above-mentioned problems.